


【EVANSTAN】火光

by PandyMIEQIU



Category: Marvel
Genre: Evanstan - Freeform, M/M, 桃包 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:42:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22698838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandyMIEQIU/pseuds/PandyMIEQIU
Summary: 非典型pwp    非连贯车队一队二拍摄期的小心思
Relationships: Chris Evans/Sebastian Stan
Kudos: 15





	【EVANSTAN】火光

Sebastian有多爱他？

光总是有的。房间的大灯关了，也会留着床灯。Chris喜欢开灯，他喜欢Sebastian身上布满光的模样。柔和的暖色光线如薄纱般贴着泛红的肌肤，通红的眼眶诱得他忍不住低头，在汗湿的脖颈反复舔咬，直到逼出求饶声，才满意的凑上去吻吻对方的唇角。

“是咸的，Sebby。”

Sebastian看着Chris，双腿被架在男人宽阔的肩上，柔韧的腰被紧紧握着。他被折叠起来，Chris的撞击一下比一下猛，男人的阴茎把他牢牢钉在床垫里，往下陷，不停的往下陷。

“唔……Chris……”

快感如潮水一浪一浪的冲击着Sebastian的头脑，他的手够不到Chris的背，只能紧紧攥住身下的床单。越来越大呻吟声不断从唇间泻出，红色舌尖不停舔过泛着水光的嘴唇，Chris看着他这样，突然笑了，好像觉得无比骄傲似的。

“你笑什么？”

Sebastian有些害羞，还喘着气。他慢慢抽回右脚，小腿贴着Chris的侧颈摩挲，脚尖从肩膀滑过锁骨，像羽毛无意间轻扫而过的撩拨，再抵达胸口。

“嗯？问你。”

Sebastian用足尖轻戳Chris的心口，挑逗的在上面划圈。

Chris捉住了他的脚，凑到唇边，蜻蜓点水似的吻了一下脚背，然后放到身前，让脚心贴着自己的胸膛。

Chris浅色的眼瞳被暖光映成一种迷幻的颜色。

“笑我心跳声太大。”

猛烈的心跳霎时被放大了无数倍，Sebastian甚至能感受到脚下心脏的振动，扑通，扑通，被拉长的曲线从Chris的胸中传递到Sebastian的脚心，带着电流，穿过脚踝，腿部，腰腹，一路直达Sebastian的胸口，与他的心跳和为同步。

扑通，扑通。

Chris有多爱他？

Sebastian第一次见Chris时，心里除了激动和紧张，其实更多的是惊讶。

他惊讶Chris光站在那就像美国队长本人一样，深金色梳理妥帖的头发，棱角分明的下颌线，肱三头肌几乎要把衣服撑破，胸肌壮得好像能在上面开辆卡车。

Sebastian还惊讶，因为和Chris握手的那一瞬间，对方握住他手掌的力度，和嘴边过于友好的微笑。

哇哦，Sebastian趁没人时甩了甩手。血液慢慢回流，被Chris握过的地方不断发紧发热。

就好像一个暗示。

他们成为朋友似乎是理所应当的，毕竟Steve和Bucky就是好兄弟，如果演员之间没有足够的感情基垫，是演不出那种患难与共生死同命的至深感情的。

额，好吧，可能就算他们的感情基垫铺到床上去了，也不太可能演的出。他又没经历过这种传说一样的故事和至死不渝的感情。但Sebastian尽力了。拜托，他只是一个为了显现主角人性温暖的一面而被创造出来的小配角，说几句戳人心眼的肉麻台词，与主角勾肩搭背，然后为了推动故事情节下台，下一部有没有他都还不知道呢。

但后来有人说了——

“你不是配角，Seb。”

Chris一边吻他的眉骨，一边轻轻说。温热的气流扑散在Sebastian的眼窝里，暖暖的，痒痒的，在他的眼睛里凝成几乎不可见的一层水汽。

“我就是啊，”Sebastian笑着。这时候美队二都已经快拍完了，他们在酒吧的厕所里抓紧享受最后的一点时间。他任由Chris亲遍他整张脸，“我明天就可以杀青了。”

Chris隔开了一点，他盯着被他亲的脸颊发烫的男人，开口竟然有点撒娇的意味。

“那你就要远走高飞了吗，Soldier？”

Sebastian愣了一下，随即笑了起来。

“你是小朋友吗，Evans？”

他凑上去轻轻咬了一下男人的鼻尖，唇瓣擦过对方的，带起一晃而过的痒酥酥的麻意。他有意逗逗Chris，在对方准备把舌头伸进他嘴里时，他坏心眼地笑着撤开了唇。

Chris无辜的看着他，有点没反应过来，一点舌尖还没来得及收回去，浅色的眼睛里堆满了傻兮兮的失落，像只被主人抛弃的小狗。Sebastian倒吸一口气，他最受不了这个。

他再次凑近，带着点安慰意思的，想给男人一个认真的吻。但在他的唇碰到Chris的之前，一只手就把他的后脑勺牢牢扣住，用力的按向对方。

“唔！……”

原来吻是可以这样凶猛的。每一条唇纹都被吮吸啃咬，舌卷过来肆意横扫，入侵口腔的所有角落，无法无章，无法无天。Sebastian小心的回应着，完全跟不上Chris的节奏，也开始胡乱吻起来。

太过了，太过了，Sebastian一边回吻一边乱七八糟的想。明明只是接个吻，还没做什么，Chris就已经把他烫得难以忍受了，温度太高了，他要融化了。

直到温度达到一个临界值，狭小的空间里只剩下喘息声，他们分开了一点，额头抵着额头，都感受到对方为自己燃烧的炽热。Chris注视着Sebastian，眼睛里火星闪烁。

“你不是配角，Seb。”

Sebastian有些好笑:“怎么还想着这个……”

Chris打断了他，语气郑重又急迫:

“至少，对于我来说。”

他有些紧张的看着愣住的Sebastian。

Chris很容易紧张。大部分时候都是焦虑的，惴惴不安的。但面对Sebastian时，Chris的紧张就变味了。他的心会揪成小小的一团，里面塞满各种莫名其妙的彩虹糖。

这个糟糕又甜蜜的迹象从他们第一次见面就显现出来了。这个东欧人的眼睛美得简直摄人心魄，如果它们是红色的，Chris简直要怀疑这个男人是只该死的吸血鬼，因为用这双眼睛凝视着猎物甚至都不用动手对方就会自己把脖子送上来。

更该死的是，导演介绍他们认识时，这只吸血鬼就一直用他深邃的眼睛凝视着他，同样浅色的瞳孔在阳光下变化莫测，如同一个小小的漩涡，将周围的一切都卷了进去。Chris就在漩涡的底部，绝望的大叫:Hollow？！有人吗——！

“Hollow, Chris .”

Sebastian握住了他的手，带笑的眼睛眨了眨。

“Hollow, Sebastian .”

Chris有一瞬间的头晕。他紧张的回握，没控制住自己的力度，结束时Sebastian的手背都是他握出的白印。Chris有些尴尬的看着Sebastian的手，脑子飞到了地球的另一端。

就像个标记一样。

不，该死。Chris带着歉意的尽量友好的的冲Sebastian微笑，希望对方不要误以为他是在示威什么的。但Sebastian也只是回复了他一个小小的微笑，将被握白的手揣进兜里。

就像个标记一样。

Chris想，放弃了脑子。

Sebastian愣了大概有两秒，他们贴的很紧，Chris的手臂几乎完全揽过了他的肩，不留一丝缝隙。所以当Sebastian没有回答，而是沉默的视线下移时，Chris简直想就地烟消云散。

“额，哇哦……”Sebastian小声的感叹。

Chris的耳根到脖子全都瞬间爆炸。

但Sebastian显然没打算顾及他的脸面，他轻轻脱开了Chris的怀抱，然后在温度降下去之前，缓慢地跪到了地上。

Chris明显被吓到了，伸手想把Sebastian拉起来，又不太敢动。老天，为什么他表现的跟个雏一样？Chris当然知道接下来会发生什么，他也不是没有和别人这么做过，实际上，他的前女友就很喜欢这样。

可是，Sebastian在解他的腰带，Chris攥了攥手，这可他妈的是Sebastian！一个男人！一个让他心脏酸唧唧甜蜜蜜的塞满糖果的男人！

Chris从未如此清晰地认识到——自己已经是个gay的现实。

深色内裤被褪下，Sebastian扶住Chris的东西，有些愣神又着迷地看着眼前挺翘的勃然大物。Chris看着Sebastian吞咽了一下，舌尖紧张的舔过下唇，只感觉全身上下的血液都在疯狂下涌。

“Sebby？”

他干着嗓子说，可耻的往前挺了挺胯，阴茎戳在男人湿润的嘴唇上。

Sebastian回过神，飞快的冲Chris笑了一下，棱骨分明的手上下撸动，将顶端纳进了口中。

Chris抚摸着Sebastian后颈的手一紧。

倒不是说有多爽，Sebastian的口活很生涩，Chris甚至怀疑这是他第一次给别人这么做。但这带来的视觉冲击力太强了，Sebastian红润的嘴唇含着他的东西，眼睛和鼻尖都亮晶晶的。不成熟的技术让他有时会含得太深，条件反射的干呕，湿热的喉壁夹紧顶端，爽得Chris直想骂娘。

然后Sebastian就抬起眼来看他，眼睛因为喉部的不适变得湿漉漉的，眼角泛红。他好像以为自己弄疼了Chris，带着歉意的朝他眨了眨眼。

Chris本来能控制住自己的，是的，他本来控制的很好的。但Sebastian的眼神让他再也难以忍受，原本摸索着对方后颈的手上移，Chris扣住Sebastian的后脑勺，一下一下凶狠地往自己的阴茎上按。

这个罗马尼亚人永远那么要人性命而又不自知，Chris一边喘息一边苦恼的想，可恨，太可恨了。

Sebastian被狠狠呛了一下，但Chris顾不了那么多，他的脑子早就不在身边了，现在只会喘气和送胯。温暖湿润的口腔让他舒服得有些双腿发软，Chris不得不往后靠，一只手撑着洗手台的边缘，一只手摁着Sebastian的脑袋，不停的往对方嘴里挺动。

“呜呜……”

Sebastian被噎得眼眶湿红，睫毛上都挂着细小水珠。他挣不开Chris，嘴巴被男人的阴茎塞得满满当当，只能发出可怜的呜咽声，来不及吞咽的唾液顺着嘴角流出，连下巴的凹痕都一片淫靡。

他感觉有些头晕，连跪都跪不稳，两只手扶着Chris的大腿。他的鼻尖埋进那些卷曲的毛发里，呼吸间都是男人浓烈的气味，生物性的暗示。

这些气味搅得Sebastian晕乎乎的，朦朦胧胧感觉自己还只是一个直立人，遵从最原始的本能与规则，追寻强者，服从强者，与他们生活，同他们交配。

温度还在攀升，Chris挺动的速度越来越快，几乎是把Sebastian牢牢摁在自己腿间。Sebastian没功夫再想那些直立人的瞎扯理论了，他现在唯一能做的就是尽力放松下颌，让Chris最大限度的使用他的嘴巴，让他的首领舒服。

突然，握住他后脑勺的手猛地收紧，Chris弓起背。Sebastian只觉得嘴里的东西抽搐了一下，一小股温热黏稠的液体就打在了他的喉壁上。

Chris松开一直紧握Sebastian的手，手心上都是汗，额头也是。高潮的快感铺天盖地，Chris缺氧似的大口喘息，胸口剧烈起伏。

在男人射精时Sebastian只是快速的眨眼，没有马上撤出，结束后也还含着半硬的阴茎，舌头滑过柱身像在清理似的，然后慢慢退出来，最后还在顶端吮吸了一下。

Chris被伺候得太爽，他现在怀疑自己刚才想错了，Sebastian其实给别人做过很多次口活。

Chris将Sebastian从地上拉起来，搂紧怀里，毫不意外的感觉到一个硬物戳在自己腰胯上。Chris假装不知道的对着Sebastian的耳朵吹气:

“嗯？Seb，这是你第几次给男人口了？”

Sebastian的耳朵很敏感。他怕痒的偏了偏脑袋，脸颊红得不可思议。他躲开Chris调侃的目光，有些难堪似的埋下头。他的声音干干哑哑的，带着点哭腔。

“我从来没有给别人这么做过……”

Chris不休不饶，他现在心情好极了。

“第一次？”

Sebastian很小幅度的点点头，声音也小小的。

“第一次。”

Sebastian突然抬起头，湿润的眼睛猝不及防的望进Chris心底。Sebastian有些紧张的舔了舔唇，将两人又贴得更近，下身恳求似的摩挲着Chris的。

这是一个暗号。

第一次，Chris。

酒店的床太大，也太软，Sebastian栽进去就再也爬不起来了。Chris将他压在床上，急切的扒他的衣服，没头没脑的亲，Sebastian就怕痒似的咯咯的笑，双手也忙着脱Chris的裤子。

“Easy.”

衣服被丢开，包袱光环和尊严都被丢开。性爱中的人是完全平等的，在这时个体的差异都可以被忽略，因为真正令人快乐的正是引起共鸣的那一部分，令轻咬指尖的举动都让人心动无比。

“Just relax.”

空间里气温飙升。一定是哪漏水了，不然为什么到处都这么潮湿？被子是湿的，腿窝是湿的，后颈是湿的，头发是湿的，眼睛嘴唇指尖都是湿的，也不知道是人类跌进了海里，还是人鱼偷上了陆地。

“Kiss me……”

他们都有一点不清醒，还有一点狂热。抚摸，拥抱，亲吻都不够，肢体相连都不够。“用力”“快一点”被来来回回的喊着，好像还嫌颤抖得不够厉害似的。

“Please……”

根本满足不了，连都这样了，都彼此镶嵌了还是满足不了。收紧的双臂像是对付宿敌一样拼命，双腿缠住腰像蟒蛇与大象同归于尽。够不够？不够。他们还要更近，还要更紧，近到能看清对方每一根睫毛的颤动，紧到胸腔里的骨髓揉为一体。

“Call my name.”

撞击和声响是最好的证明，撞击要有力，声响要响亮，证明你爱我。求你，再粗鲁一点，给我渴望的真实；求你，再绝望一点，如果明天我们就要分离。

“God……”

别害怕，别恐慌，我们行走在夜色，就算赤裸也没有关系。黎明还在彷徨，就用你灵魂好好打量，我是不是你梦中的火光。

“I got you.”

—END—


End file.
